Crimson Mask
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: Squall is an Ancient or Sorcerer and someone is after his power and in the past he killed his family to do it. But Squall found a way to bring them back and now has to protect them and his new family but in the shadows of night yet will he survive? Yaoi
1. Author's Note

This is the author's universal notes about this story!  
  
  
First thing's first you must now the concept of Ancients.  
  
How to be a Crimson Mask Ancient and Love it  
  
1. You must have an unusual eye color preferably mood changing like Squall's or something similar  
2. You must have a guardian who choose you not the other way around  
3. You must have a psychic power: projection, telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy, empathy, and/or time visions  
4. You must be able to change into an animal(s)  
5. You must control all or one element  
6. You must be a master of one or more weapons  
7. You must be a direct descendent of Hyne  
8. If you are a sorceress/sorcerer then you are an Ancient  
9. You must have a knight, female or male it doesn't matter, the number knights do not matter either  
10. You must be in love with your knight(s) in order to have full control over your abilities  
11. An Ancient cannot be a knight to another Ancient but they could be a protector  
12. You must take part in the Festival of Ancients or all will be lost  
13. Be wary of those who want your powers  
14. Every Ancient has a burden of some sort, some have more than what they would like  
15. Every Ancient has a darkness clouding over them, some smaller than others, some larger  
  
If you fulfill everything from the top then you are an Ancient. Please tell me so I could put you in my story on the Festival. Then know this Selphie, Rinoa, Squall, Seifer and Irvine are all gay or basically bi-sexual. So do not flame me. Another thing Squall is in a THREESOME so don't complain. Knighting ceremonies when I get to them are going to be at my website, though it is crappy it's there. Same goes with all lemon chapters, but they suck because I can't write a very good lemon *whines* I suck at them. If anyone wants to help me then tell me I need all the help I could get. Another thing, this is a long story I think and I need reviews in order for me to stay interested and a lot is happening in this story. One more thing Squall has a brother, who I will leave unknown until the time comes. One more thing, Raine is coming back alive, actually she was put in a coma like trance, no pulse though (even though technically she would be dead). Even without a pulse it was her will and power as an Ancient that allowed her to stay alive. Though in the past both she and Squall's brother have no pulse they do now plus they aged along the years, both physically and mentally. Basically their auras/souls were with Squall all through the game, so they have gain much through the time in the coma. Now Squall and Laguna found a way to bring them out of the coma through the likes of technology and Ancient powers. All they need is Soul Energy and Life Energy (explained more in the story so don't ask). Squall is no matter what going to be a very dark figure in this story, he's depressed, he's in anguish, and anything dark you name he probably will be. This is all thanks to Demon Wing, my aibou. Finally I appreciate a beta reader and if you want to have this story in your archive then ask, don't take. The last thing is at the end of each chapter a quote about life whether mine or someone else's will be the theme of the chapter or just something I put there. All good, then on will the story!  
  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
One more thing Fan Art is greatly appreciated. 


	2. Prologue and Chapter 1: Forms of an Anci...

Crimson Mask  
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~  
Prologue  
~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
Squall watched the moon of the next cycle appear as he remembered. He remembered the times of SeeD before his disappearance, his most joyous days as of yet. Yet it was also the most grievous ones as well. He had stayed with SeeD for about three years as the commander before his great disappearance from the unknown world. During those three years, much had happened.  
  
Squall had become a little more open as the bonds of the Orphanage Gang became tighter. New loves were discovered, as were new friendships. Though Rinoa and Squall never dated because of certain circumstances, they had become great friends. The love bonds, as Selphie called it, consisted of Selphie and Rinoa, Zell and Quistis, and finally Seifer and Irvine.  
  
Seifer had returned months later after the Time Compression to become a SeeD. He, of course, was cursed and hated for the first year of training but soon the insults diminished and all became well. He, Rinoa and Irvine all graduated as SeeD of Level 10 on the following exam. Selphie had given the trio a large party to celebrate the accomplishment as Squall merely just congratulated them before visiting his father the next day, which he could not avoid.  
  
It was then that all became unexpected and certainly not thought of. Apparently his mother, Raine and his lost brother were not truly dead but in a coma instead of being killed by the one who supposedly killed them. When Squall heard of this, he quickly told Laguna the truth behind his mother and brother's death. Apparently a warrior of evil intent wanted the power of the Ancients or Sorcerers/Sorceresses, also known as the descendents of Hyne. The warrior wanted the most powerful Ancient, which happened to be Squall.  
  
To get Squall's power, he supposedly killed Raine and Squall's brother but in the end Raine sealed him away and the warrior named Ares was held captive until now. Now he wants Squall's power again but this time Squall knows more of his abilities as an Ancient and certain abilities have been proven useful now that Squall knows more of his mother and brother's condition.  
  
To prepare Squall disappeared from the spotlight as a new masked singing star; Storm Chaser was making his debut. Though SeeD was in great disarray, they have recovered with Xu in command. Now, the new hit sensation is bringing new ties to the music world. Yet another masked person, this time a killer is also making his debut and all of his kills have been know to have a mask, a crimson mask, on their face. One question still haunts the minds of people were: _Is the connection between these masked men and the disappearance of the SeeD Commander? _  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~  
Chapter 1: Forms of the Ancients  
~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
He hesitated before going to the awaiting spotlight. Something he would always do before a show. He hated it, yet he loved the feel of attention, the audience. Though no one knew who he truly was, they loved him nonetheless. Making sure the domino black mask was secured properly, he walked on stage.   
  
Guitar in hand, he tossed his long charcoal hair back and proceeded to the stage. Hearing the host yell his stage name, he position himself behind the microphone as the light turned on toward him. He turned to his supporting band and nodded, his long pale fingers played the first chord and the crowd went wild.   
  
Though they could not see it, he closed his silver eyes and released his power of projection. A talent of projecting emotions, only a few could do that but he was special because of his mother. He also had other powers as well. When the power was released equally among the crowd, he began to sing,  
  
"I see you there  
Playing with their hearts  
I stand here watching you  
Trying to make you see  
That no matter how cold I may be  
I'm waiting for you to come to me…"  
  
The wail of the guitar singled everyone to stand and dance to the upbeat song, as the singer began to move in tune with a beat heard only in his ears. The song of Enlightenment, a song only Ancients could hear.  
  
"I felt this way for a long time  
God knows how long I tried to deny  
Yet no lie can ever be of you  
You play my heart as you did with theirs  
I want to make you see  
You're the only one for me…  
  
"I've been called the Ice Prince  
Heartless long the way  
Yet a few words from you and I'm alive  
Hatred and Tease  
That's all from you  
While love and care  
Is what I want to give you  
Just look at me and you'll see  
That we're meant to be…"  
  
Soon the audience began to sing to the song. A Medley of Life seemed to spring forth from the crowd and a cloud of black slowly formed from the ceiling and steeped into the singer's veins giving him strength. It was not life force but it was the energy of the hearts of people. This energy when used wisely could be used to bring back the dead but if used wrongly then the world could be destroyed, the Ragnarok could be summoned.  
  
"Stop playing around and look at me  
See me, don't ignore me  
You're the only one for me  
Don't you see?  
I want you and maybe just maybe  
You want me…"  
  
Soon the cloud dissipated and the lyrics and song began to slow down and single the end.   
  
"We have to be  
We are meant to be…"  
  
When the last cord faded, the audience when wild, standing ovation and everything, and the singer left the stage as the lights dimmed the host went back to hosting the Annual Esthar Music awards. As the singer left, he heard the host say, "Thank you, Storm Chaser for that beautiful song called 'Meant to Be.'"  
  
Storm watched the crowd slowly roused back to normal from the adrenaline rush he had given them when he weaved his song spell. Sensing someone behind him, he spun toward the stranger, his black trench coat billowing from the force. Behind him was a man shorter by one inch with long black hair and merrily blue eyes. He was dressed in a tropical blue shirt and khakis. "Dad- I mean Mr. President, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Storm, no need to be formal, I made sure no one will bother us or eavesdrop. Let's go to your dressing room to talk," replied Laguna as Storm nodded.  
  
As they walked to the singer's dressing room, Laguna studied the singer. He wore leather pants that clasped his skin in all right spots, a black vest with red embroider; black combat boots, and a black trench coat. On one finger-less gloved hand, he had a ring crafted with a winged lion engraved. Around his neck, a cross and star burned in a ball of fire. Little did anyone know that in the place of the star on top of the cross was a lion head, concealed by Storm's talents. Storm's long black hair reached his thighs and shimmered in the dim hall. A black electric guitar was strapped across his chest.   
  
The mask on Storm's face was trademark. Though it changed, Storm always had one on no matter where he was, regardless whom he was with. One thing for sure it always covered the upper part of his face from just below the eyes to the top of his forehead as if hiding something. He once said, "We all wear masks to hide behind, mine is just more visible than others." Laguna knew the reason, the true reason behind the mask but kept that a secret though what Storm said about the mask was partly true.  
  
Storm and Laguna finally reached their destination and Storm slid the key card through the slot and stepped inside. "Storm, why don't you take it off, no one's here," said Laguna motioning the mask.  
  
Storm ignored him and looked around and them went to a corner and fund a secret camera cleverly hidden. He deactivated it. Then he repeated the task, until twenty cameras were deactivated. "Dad, you know I can't risk that, I hate my face," Laguna whined, "oh fine."  
  
Storm reached back and unclasped the clip and the mask fell to the ground. Then slowly the rocker looked up, black long bangs hiding his eyes. Storm was beautiful because of his face. Porcelain skin, straight nose, acute eyebrows but it was the eyes that caught everyone's attention. Unusual and delicately crafted to be gemstones of little and all emotion, no matter how cold they could be, only a skilled person could see the warmth of wisdom and loyalty. Between the eyes was a scar diagonal from top of the left eyebrow to the bottom of the right eye.  
  
Suddenly, Storm began to shake and collapsed unto the ground. Reaching for the mask, he moaned as the energy he gathered from earlier began to run wild. Inside it felt like he was slowly dying, in fact he was. He couldn't control the energy, he wasn't trained but he fought. Soon he felt hands helping him put the mask back on his face and the pain vanished. "Dad, you know I can't take it off yet at least not until I give the energy to them," said Storm.  
  
"I know but I couldn't help it, I wanted to see your eyes, your mother's eyes…" Laguna looked to the ground ashamed.  
  
"I know Dad but don't worry when we have enough then, we could bring her and my brother back," said Storm.  
  
"Just a few more concerts, right?"

  
"And a few more life energy from missions and we're set," said Storm firmly.  
  
"What about Ares?"  
  
"I'll handle him just fine, don't worry he won't get my powers."  
  
"I can't believe that your mother and brother are only in a coma from Ares's attacks in the past, if I only knew then…"  
  
"You didn't know about the attacks like you didn't know of my brother, Dad. All you knew or you thought you knew was that mother died giving birth to me."  
  
"But Squall," said Laguna finally using Storm's real name.  
  
"It's not your fault but it was mine after all Ares was after me at the time…"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, if you do then the world will darken, you are the only Ancient of the Leonhart line. Though Edea and Rinoa are also Ancients they cannot control things as much as you…"  
  
"But I still think that I am guilty…"  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
In the darkness, a figure silently pulled out a katana from the corpse's body. It was a black blade called Wolfheart with the carving of ancients, when merged with the gunblade Lionheart, sister blade of Wolfheart, it will be the most deadly blade ever. The figure wore a crimson mask; it had the same décor of the mask Squall had worn earlier but it fed on the life energy from those that Squall killed.  
  
His uniform was almost the same as the one he worn onstage, but this time he wore a black turtle neck shirt and a dark red trench coat. This victim was the black market supporter, either way he would have been done away with, sooner or later. Squall sheathed the blade and walked away from the alley where he had chased down the scum. Sighing, he looked up to the sky and saw the full moon.  
  
He may have been a killer, he may have been a singer but the memories of SeeD still lingered and there was nothing that he could do about it. Not that he would, anyway. SeeD had too many memories both good and bad. It was in SeeD that he fell in love with not one but two people. They were always the focus of his songs as were all of his friends. He often wondered what they were doing now.  
  
Squall turned away from the sight of the moon and his loose hair swirled before slowly changing into black fur. Squall kneeled and slowly turned into a wolf.   
  
Black fur glimmered in the moonlight and quicksilver eyes looked at the moon once more as if in prayer. Squall was big but to normal person's eye he would have looked like a large black husky, if not for his fangs. On his face a scar, identical to the one of his true face, stood out amongst the fur. Squall howled at the moon once before heading out toward the Presidential Palace.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
AN: I hope you like it since I like it too. More will be explained along the way of the story and please once you know more about Squall's brother and "enemy" do not take them without asking. Just a little hint on Squall's brother, they're identical twins!  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 just the plot and character you do not know. SO DON'T SUE ME or FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU DISLIKE (HATE) THE FACT SQUALL, SEIFER, IRVINE, SELPHIE, AND RINOA ARE GAY.  
2nd Disclaimer: The lyrics 'Meant to Be' are mine so don't take them before asking.  
2nd AN: I need a beta reader for this story so just ask me in the review. I thrive on reviews and ideas are also welcomed.   
  
  
Here's your quote on my perceptive of life:   
  
Life is a mystery that will refuse to be solved until you lived through but those who solve it can't tell you because they're gone. Live life to your fullest.  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
2002


	3. Chapter 2: So Close, Yet So Far Away

Crimson Mask: Chapter 2: So Close, Yet So Far Away  
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
  
Somewhere outside Esthar, inside the Sorceress Memorial, two coffins like tubes held two immobile figures. One had black hair while the other had lighter shade, a chestnut colored hair. One was clearly female and also older, possibly in her early forties. She was the one with black hair. The other was male and was in his early twenties, most likely 24. Tough they seemed to be in sleep, they were clearly not, just in a trance of some sort.  
  
Doctors were rushing around them, taking status checks on the two immobile figures. Behind the coffins was chair with a male with a red mask sitting on top of it. Multiple needles were in his arms. Those needles were connected to the two still forms. Off to one side, a man with long dark brown hair watched intently at the scene before him.  
  
Laguna tried not to think of the consequences of the experiment if things gone wrong. The loss would be too much for him. For him to lose not only his wife and lost son again, but also the son who had helped him learn to love once more. Laguna sighed, thinking of a time when he was happy with Ellone and Raine. Soon an alarm jolted him away from blissful memories. He looked to his son, only to find him sprawled on the floor.  
  
"What happened," ordered Laguna of Kiros, who just shrugged in confusion.  
  
"Storm tapped into his own energy after finishing the transfer of energy he had taken yesterday," said an assistant of Odine named Catarrh, "He, therefore, collapsed either from exhaustion or loss of energy, we do not know. He was ill before he even started transferring."  
  
"You don't think I didn't know that already," exclaimed Laguna angrily.  
  
"Prezident Loire, zere is nothing wrong, he juz collapse. So calm down, so I can work in peace," yelled Odine.  
  
"Fine but one more thing, Odine, if you touch my family, I'll make sure you will never find any work on this planet again," threatened Laguna going through the door of the side room were Squall now laid in pallet bed.  
  
Squall turned on the cot as the door opened. Squall looked surprised and smiled, "Hey Dad."  
  
"Hey, yourself," murmured Laguna still pissed, a little more harshly than he would like his voice to be, "What were you thinking?"  
  
"Didn't think at all, I guess. So I went overboard, so what," said Squall, offhandedly as he looked at ceiling.  
  
"'So WHAT,' you could have died and then where would we be. I won't lose you and I will sure as hell won't lose your mother and brother!"  
  
"You don't think I know that, Dad, I've tried everything to make sure that they are alive, pulse and all, and I will go to any limits to bring them back, no matter the cost," said Squall firmly, sitting up on the pallet.  
  
"I know, Squall but…" He trailed off and both turned to the looking glass and at the two figures in the center.  
  
"We better get ready for celebration tonight, Dad. You have a speech and I have a concert to perform," said Squall standing up.  
  
"Right, I almost forgot, 7th anniversary of the end of Ultimecia, right," said Laguna, absentmindedly, turning his gaze from his comatose wife to his moving son.  
  
Squall nodded and the two walked out, unbeknownst of a shadowy figure eavesdropping on them in the shadows of the room.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
"Seif, Irvy, Quisty, Zell, Rin, it's time to GO," yelled Selphie merrily as she jumped down the stairs of their quarters.  
  
"You better come down soon or I'll eat SEVEN PIXIE STICKS," screamed Selphie as she ran to the kitchenette in search of the dreaded sugar sticks.  
  
Soon a large rumble was heard and felt and she then looked up from the cabinet she was searching in. Everyone was glaring at her as she pulled out a blue Pixie stick. "Good, you're all here, let's go," said Selphie putting the stick back in to the cabinet but unbeknownst to the group, Selphie had a bag of Pixie sticks in her coat's pocket for safekeeping.  
  
Grabbing her girlfriend's hand and Quistis's too, she dragged them to the Garden's new built hanger. She took this time to study the women she dragged with her. Rinoa wore a long sleeveless white gown and a long black sweater that complimented her hair as her dress did the same with her skin. Quistis wore a black dress that reached her calves, the sleeve's trim was large with a flower décor, and around her waist was an obi. Selphie herself chose a dark hunter green miniskirt dress that was also sleeveless, her coat was black and it reached her knees. The coat and dress were plain but simmered a light green in the right light and angle.  
  
As they approached the Ragnarok, Selphie took a peek back at the males of the group. Irvine wore a light brown suit with a violet silk shirt, the first two buttons loose and his black cowboy had was still on his head, though his hair was loose not tied. Seifer wore a black suit with a black silk shirt, no tie though his first couple of buttons wasn't buttoned as new shoulder length hair was tied tightly at the base of his neck. Zell wore a gray suit with a blue silk shirt and a black tie. His once gravity-defying spikes were gone and his hair was kept short and wavy though Seifer still called him a Chicken Wuss regardless of the new hairstyle.  
  
Soon they were off to Esthar with Selphie piloting and Irvine co-piloting. Cid and Edea would meet them with the rest of Garden later the day but Selphie and the others wanted to go early so they left with the Ragnarok.  
  
~O~O~O~O~O~  
  
They had arrived with an hour to spare, so they decided to walk to the Presidential Palace, something that they didn't do lately with all the missions and work. As soon as they arrived, Laguna, Kiros and Ward greeted them with honors. Even though Seifer was the Ex-Sorceress Knight, he had been always welcomed to the Palace without punishment or insult. After the trio of old, Cid and Edea greeted them. As hugs and kisses were exchanged, all had been somewhat disappointed that Squall didn't so up, or so they thought.  
  
Though Squall had been missing for the last 5 years, he was still thought of. Especially when the Orphanage Gang plus One were together. Basically because Squall was the one to lead and reunite them all, not to mention allow the relationships to be, and encouraging them greatly. He was missed and mostly likely thought of more often during the anniversaries of the Defeat. Not only that but the gang refused to believe that he was dead or even MIA.  
  
Soon everyone was herded to the backyard of the Palace where a stage had been set. Almost like the one Selphie had in FH during the war, however this time the colors were black, red, gray and blue. In front of the stage was a man-made dance floor, then were tables scattered out on the field. The largest table was where Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Edea, Cid and the gang sat. The table was in the center of the field and right in front of the dance floor. As soon as all the guest were seated, Laguna stepped on the lowest platform and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"I know that, the setting is quite unusual than last years festivities where we had just ballroom dancing but this year a friend of mine decided to perform, and trust me, it's everything that isn't ballroom dancing. I better get this speech down before I bore you all to death and here goes…  
  
"I would like to thank everyone who made it here to celebrate the 7th anniversary of the Defeat of Ultimecia! I would especially like to thank those who had defeated the Sorceress that threatened to the world that we have molded throughout time. I am, of course, speaking of Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, and Rinoa Heartilly." As he spoke each of their names, the corresponding people stood up.  
  
"I know that, you may still fear him or hate him, and I know that I do this every year but a special thank you to Seifer Almasy for being a good 2nd commander in redemption of Balamb Garden," spoke Laguna as he led a round of applause when Seifer stood.  
  
"I would also like to thank Headmaster Cid Kramer and Edea Kramer for their efforts during the war. That and a specials to SeeD and Garden for their efforts as well.  
  
"Lastly, another thing I do every year. I would like to thank Squall Leonhart, my lost son, who is still missing, for his heroics and leadership both during and after the war. Though you are gone, who have not been forgotten."  
  
A round of applause as cheers and toasts were made and then Laguna raised his right hand to signal silence. "As I have said before, an old friend of mine has agreed to perform and without further ado, I present to you, Storm Chaser!"  
  
"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod, he's here, he's here, he's HERE! My favorite singer! BOOYA," screamed Selphie jumping up and down.  
  
"Selphie, calm down," but even Quistis had to smile, she loved Squall's songs as fiercely as the others.   
  
"Oh let her have her fun, Quisty, the guy ain't that bad," growled Seifer but his eyes were merry with happiness.  
  
"Ah, Seif, you like the guy too, come on," persisted Irvine.  
  
"I don't see how you like the guy. I mean, he's a mystery for all we know he could be a cyborg," complained Zell, the only one of the group who was not in the Chaser obsession  
  
"Don't you dare say that about him, Chicken Wuss," threatened Rinoa.  
  
"Don't call me THAT!"  
  
"Be quiet, he's going on stage now," hushed Quistis.  
  
She was right; Squall was walking to the top platform. This time he wore a crimson mask with black flames. He was dressed in a black silk shirt unbuttoned for the first two. On top of that was a red vest, then a black trench coat. He also wore black leather pants and black fingerless gloves. His ever-present guitar was at his side. He approached the microphone.  
  
"As you all know, I'm Storm Chaser and sadly I have no type of schedule of what I'm singing, so if you have a request just yell it out," said Squall.  
  
Then someone yelled out, "How about 'Love Spell'!" Squall knew it was Rinoa but all he did was smile and nodded, then strung the first note.  
  
AN: The Gang is all here finally and the Concert is next but a shadow lies hidden under the lights. Now you all know where Raine and Squall's brother is but there will be nothing about them in the next chapter or the one after but in Chapter 5 they will play a major role. That's right they are awakening and havoc is just around the corner. After Chapter 5, the second mini-plot will occur. I hope you like this but I'm really sad because no one seems to be reading this :( so I better get more reviews on this soon.  
  
Special Thanks goes to Redrum (I love your poems sorry for not reviewing them but I was busy) and Shalom (Norse, sorry don't know much about it but I am a whiz in Greek)  
  
Here's your quote:  
  
So close yet so far away, don't give away your dream yet  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
2002


	4. Chapter 3: Concert of Minds

Crimson Mask: Chapter 3: Concert of Minds  
By Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
  
Squall smiled and underneath his mask his eyes closed. He began to weave his own spell before the lyrics. The introduction might be long but the strong beat allowed those to get up and dance. Silently, he strengthened his mind shields and began to sing.  
  
"I weave a spell over you   
Trying to make you mine  
A love spell of wonder  
A spell grown over time  
Try to fight it  
Try to deny  
In the end all you see  
Will be me and my lovely lies…"  
  
'Who is he,' thought Edea, 'He's so familiar, so much like sister Raine. Perhaps, I can pry into his mind and find out.' Soon the Ancient began to use her mind telepathy to reach inside.  
  
"You try to fight the darkness  
A darkness I gave to you  
But my spell is stronger still  
In the end there is nothing left to fool  
Just give up   
Don't fight the feeling  
There's nothing you could do  
You can't help but sense this feeling…"  
  
Squall felt a small pressure at the back of his mind something cool, calm and smooth. Without breaking the song, Squall scanned the crowd for the culprit. He thought, 'If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get.' He smirked and sang the chorus.  
  
"I weave a spell over you   
Trying to make you mine  
A love spell of wonder  
A spell grown over time  
Try to fight it  
Try to deny  
In the end all you see  
Will be me and my lovely lies…"  
  
Edea felt it, a protest, in retaliation, she pushed harder trying to break the shield in her way but she wasn't strong enough. She contacted Rinoa with her mind, *Rinoa, I need your help. I want to pry into the singer's mind.*  
  
"Temptation is in your veins  
The blood sings within  
There's nothing you could do   
One day it'll all cave in  
Don't you dare fight me  
Not until you see  
Nothing is not real  
Everything is my reality…"  
  
*But Edea, why,* complained Rinoa, *It's my favorite song.*  
  
*He seems familiar and I'm curious to who he is.*  
  
*Fine,* Rinoa pouted, *But after the song.*  
  
*Alright.*  
  
"I weave a spell over you   
Trying to make you mine  
A love spell of wonder  
A spell grown over time  
Try to fight it  
Try to deny  
In the end all you see  
Will be me and my lovely lies…"  
  
"Seifer, I want to dance," whined Irvine.  
  
"There is no way, I'm dancing with you cowboy. I may be your boyfriend but I don't dance," protested Seifer, green eyes flashing.  
  
"But Seif…" Irvine pouted and glared, something that actually worked on Seifer.  
  
"Fine, but only for one song," said Seifer defeated.  
  
"Thank you," and Irvine kissed his cheek.  
  
"Don't try to deny me  
Don't try to lie about me  
I know when you do  
Why don't you just accept me?  
Don't try to hide  
Don't try to run  
The beginning is now  
It's time for me to have my fun…"  
  
Squall noticed the mist that no one noticed, the cloud of energy he made. Unlike before it was not white but now white. White meant he had enough for his comatose family. White meant they would awake soon. All he needed now was life energy. Squall smiled, he was closer than what he thought before.  
  
Suddenly a black mist covered the white, 'Danger is near,' realized Squall. 'Ares is here, he's here,' Squall chanted in his head. His eyes for the first time showed fear but no one saw that fear. Squall shook it off as he began to calm his mind and body before singing the last chorus.  
  
"I weave a spell over you   
Trying to make you mine  
A love spell of wonder  
A spell grown over time  
Try to fight it  
Try to deny  
In the end all you see  
Will be me and my lovely lies…"  
  
As soon as the last note rang though, Edea and Rinoa attacked. Squall felt the force at the back of his mind grow but he fought to push them out. *GET OUT OF MY MIND,* yelled Squall at the intruders through mind speech. Squall then said, "This is my new song and I hope you like it, it's called 'Weak.'"  
  
Instead of the high-strung beat, this song was more like soft rock, a ballad more likely.  
  
"Don't think of me as weak  
I could always hold my own  
Vulnerable I may be  
Fragile I may seem  
I'm not so weak…"  
  
Irvine dragged Seifer to the dance floor as Quistis did the same with Zell. Selphie was too busy trying to get Laguna to let her talk to Squall about a concert at Garden. Edea and Rinoa did not notice as they still tried to break the mind shields.  
  
"You saw my strength  
Somewhere in the night  
Somewhere in our tragic fight  
Though it was tied  
I fought you off  
I won inside  
Yet, somewhere along the way I died…"  
  
Squall began to scan the room for his mind intruders. He knew Edea was one but the new one was, to put simply, awkward. It felt like smooth and relaxing but at the same time deadly. A faint melody was heard in the background. Soon his eyes, fell on Rinoa, whose eyes were no longer brown but yellow like when she used her magic. She was the other.  
  
"Don't think of me as weak  
I could always hold my own  
Vulnerable I may be  
Fragile I may seem  
I'm not so weak…"  
  
Rinoa stiffen as she felt Squall's eyes on her. 'So he found out…' Quickly, she told Edea and then the two Ancients began to pry harder.  
  
"My pride is always there  
Trying to keep control  
Yet, there is no control  
When it is you  
You haunt my dreams  
Haunt my thoughts  
How could I fall for you?"  
  
Edea knew that she must push harder if she didn't, she didn't want to know the consequences of the failure. Telepathy used for prying was only used when in need of danger but what danger could this man possess? Edea needed to know the man who has the power of his sister, the power of the Leonhart clan, for Squall never shown the power he was to wield. So to Edea, this man who held the power of the strongest clan, he could be a greater threat than Ultimecia.  
  
"Don't think of me as weak  
I could always hold my own  
Vulnerable I may be  
Fragile I may seem  
I'm not so weak…"  
  
Squall fought harder to keep them out of his mind. If they were to know what lurks in the corners of the mind, then all would be lost. Ares would surely gain his information from them if they knew.  
  
"How could I fall for you?  
We were the worst of rivals  
The worst of friends  
Yet, I fell  
Does that make me weak?  
Am I now weak to you?"  
  
*Let us through,* chanted the two Ancients, *Let us through.*  
  
*No, you must not know,* protested Squall, *it is for your own safety…*  
  
"Don't think of me as weak  
I could always hold my own  
Vulnerable I may be  
Fragile I may seem  
I'm not so weak…"  
  
No sooner than he thought that they pushed harder but Squall was stronger still.  
  
"If you ever care for me  
Don't, just don't think of me as weak…"  
  
When the last note was heard, an explosion went off. Soon all were covered in dust, Squall quickly teleported to his room inside the Palace to receive his sword but no sooner did he touch it, the chaos of Ares began.  
  
AN: I thought I was never going to finish this. I had the songs but not the interludes. Next chapter should be quicker though. A battle is much easier than a concert, don't cha think?   
  
Special Thanks to  
Redrum (It is so much easier to put Squall instead of Storm during other POV's and less confusing too)   
Artymuse (I'm glad you like it. I still feel neglected though, I only have 4 reviews for the first two chapters…)   
  
Here's your quote:   
  
Is it truly better to stay in the shadows than in the light?  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
2002


	5. Chapter 4: Howls of the Moon

Crimson Mask: Chapter 4: Howls of the Mask  
By  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
The chaos began with the explosion after explosion. Soon dragons: Tiamats, Ruby and Blue, Grendels and T-Rexes attacked. Every single type of monster of the Island Closest to Hell was there. All the guests that couldn't fight were gone and all that remained was the Gang, Edea, Cid, Laguna, Kiros and Ward. Cid finally shown everyone why he became Edea's knight; saber in hand, he spilt a Grendel in half.  
  
"Focus on the Tiamats, they are the strongest," commanded Seifer as he gutted a Grendel with Hyperion.   
  
"Roger," yelled everyone else.  
  
No one noticed a man watching the battle with great interest. He was on the highest platform on stage in the shadows. He wore a thick black cape and a black ensemble. In his hand was the Lionheart, on his face, a scar between his eyes. His eyes of quicksilver, lined with crimson, glowed as he smiled evilly.  
  
The Gang handled the Tiamats as the others took the other dragons. Running toward a Grendel, who was intent to slice Irvine in half, a black wolf tackled the small dragon. Irvine turned to thank the wolf but gasped as he saw its face. The wolf turned and jumped, its claws bared as it struck a Tiamat in neck. When the blood flowed out, the wolf drank its fill to gain the dragon's life energy as it did with the others it killed.  
  
Edea used her guardian, Leviathan's Tidal Surge to flood and drown the land dragons. Rinoa used Siren's, her own guardian, Silent Rhapsody to silence the airborne dragons. Soon with the combined forces of the humans and wolf, only one Tiamat remained.  
  
Quistis performed her Shockwave Pulsar as Irvine used pulse shot. Then Zell followed with My Final Heaven. Selphie performed Full Cure as Seifer delivered the deathblow.  
  
"Fire Cross," he yelled, "Black Destiny."  
  
He cast a fire spell then followed it by jumping in the air and slashing downwards. Soon he did a sideswipe slash. The fire spell in the process did not go out but lingered until the second slash then intensified into a fire tornado. After the Tiamat disappeared into oblivion, the watcher clapped. Everyone turned to look at him. In the eyes of the wolf, fury laced itself around its crimson eyes.  
  
"Bravo, bravo, if I do say so myself. She wasn't kidding when she said you were the best. Pity the Lionhearted wasn't here, but at least the Crimson is," laughed the watcher, "isn't that right Crimson?"  
  
The watcher pointed to the wolf, which began to change into a man with a katana in hand. He was dressed in the same outfit when he killed the fugitive in the alley. The crimson mask covered his entire face, two black lines ran down from the where the eyes were to the chin end of the mask, curving to meet the pointed end. Squall unsheathed the katana, as everyone gasped as they saw a wolf became a man. Squall spoke in a dark emotionless tone, "Why are you here, Ares?"  
  
"I'm here to get what was truly mine," said the watcher, Ares, as he jumped to the ground.  
  
"Squall," asked Rinoa, shocked, surprised to see the new comer in the light of moonlight.  
  
"No, Ares is my name, and as for him let's just say I stole his precious sword," responded Ares, "and when I did it was drenched in blood but he took my sword." Ares pointed to Squall. "The sword that is rightfully mine. The sword that when merged with this blade with be able to summon the gods of the Ragnarok here. Hyne cannot save you from that."  
  
"Hyne, however, made sure that these two blades were given to his direct line of descendants. Griever will not be summoned to destroy the world, the same with Shiva, Bahamut and Diablos," said Squall fiercely as he gripped the katana tightly.  
  
"No, but once I kill you, they will," spoke Ares as he finally attacked Squall.  
  
Squall dodged as the others tried to come near him but it was futile, an invisible shield cast by Ares blocked their way. Ares jabbed Lionheart as Wolfheart parried. Soon all was silent except for the clangs and sparks flying made by the two sister swords. Squall may have been trained with the gunblade during SeeD, but no one knew he secretly trained with the saber and katana as well.   
  
Then Squall turned the tide and became aggressive by launching his Limit Break, Wolf Howl. He pounced on Ares like a wolf and struck down before slashing again at his side over and over again. Soon his finale, something he doubted even Seifer could survive, Crimson Strike came. Crimson Strike was a strong dive then continuous strike at all enemies, graceful and controlled as it ended Squall slashed his katana both up and down, right to left. A cross blazed as his eyes, underneath the mask, and blade turned crimson.  
  
Ares, however, survived and performed his own break, Abyss. Abyss consisted of a diagonal strike to the left and then followed by a slash downward in the center of the victim, after that, a thrust into the stomach. During the downward slash, Squall's mask split and fell as Ares rammed into his stomach. As the mask fell, everyone except Cid and Laguna gasped. Kiros and Ward did not know about Storm Chaser's true secret, expecting Laguna to tell them in the near future.  
  
Squall groaned as Lionheart was extracted but he did not fall or collapse. Instead he stood and held Wolfheart in place as he continued to fight. His powers as an Ancient would not let him die that easily. Squall attacked Ares in the shoulder and pierced the cape as the katana went through his back. Squall's eyes did not turn sapphire like they did when he and Seifer fought no they turned crimson.   
  
Wolfheart's black blade glowed white as Squall did another Wolf Howl. This time the finale was Silent Destruction, a strike like Rough Divide but repeated not once but five times. As the final strike was delivered, spikes of ice formed from the ground and pierced Ares. Squall was no longer in control of his actions; his mind chanted kill, kill, kill as his anger took control.   
  
'Ares is the one responsible for my mother and brother, he will die,' thought Squall angrily.   
  
Laguna pounded on the shield three times and after the third pound it was gone. Ares dropped Lionheart and grabbed hold of a passing Tiamat. Then all too soon, he was getting away. Squall in anger; focus all of his energy and the ones he took from earlier into a huge flare and cast it on the Tiamat, who survived. Squall threw Wolfheart at the disappearing dragon.  
  
Laguna was at Squall's side after he thrown the sword, he placed a hand on Squall's shoulder as he began to shudder and collapse to the ground. Blood still flowed through his gut wound. Squall screamed Ares's name whilst he pounded his fist on the grass before him as the katana fell back to the ground and pierced the ground, reflecting Squall's image as he shuddered once more.  
  
"Let me go, Dad," said Squall, trying to get up.  
  
"No, you need to heal and rest," protested Laguna, kneeling next to his fallen son.  
  
"That's right, Crimson. Even the Elite of Elite, the Best of the Best are still vulnerable," said Cid.  
  
Squall gasped, "You know where to find me," he said as he faded into the night.  
  
Laguna knew where he was going and stood. Kiros and Ward nodded and prepared to get a car ready for them.   
  
Edea questioned Cid, "You knew about this, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"He is on indefinite leave, he is still a SeeD but he has something he must do," said Cid to his wife.  
  
"Where is he going," asked Selphie.  
  
"To the Sorceress Memorial, where we are going," stated Laguna, calmly, walking to the Palace, "are you coming or not?"  
  
AN: Short but it had a good fight scene don't you think? Next one should be soon as it is the one where Raine and Squall's brother are waking but what of Squall? I'll let you think about that. As for Edea and Raine being sisters, well let's just say I need someone to truly need to understand the responsibility of the Leonhart line. I kept forgetting to say this but what is it with me and longhair guys? As for Squall's black hair, well let's just say as he grows it longer it turns darker and makes him sexier. Another thing, Squall is 5'10" because I would think he would grow it bit more after the war and I don't like anyone to really tall compare to their mate. A hint of the coupling or should I say couplings.  
  
Special Thanks to:   
Redrum (You just have to wait and see…)   
GG (I'm happy you like it so far and I hope you like this sword fight too)   
  
Here's your quote  
  
Don't try to fool me, I know you  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart   
2002


	6. Chapter 5: Awaking the Late

Crimson Mask: Chapter 5: Awaking the Late  
By   
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
  
Squall stepped into the chair behind the two coffins. Realizing he was alone and entire need of prey, he would put it off until the transfer was complete. He had enough energy to wake his comatose family and possibly get out of the memorial and find Ares and finish him off. Yet, something wanted him to stay until his family woke up. That was a longing he had as a child, ever since he witness Ares supposedly murder them. Squall shook his head and strapped himself into the chair and injected the needles. Soon he felt the energy leave his body and go into his family's bodies.  
  
"What I do for the ones I love," whispered Squall lovingly.  
  
Suddenly, he jerked and flinched. He felt the Leonhart instinct come in and out of his mind. Desperately, he tried to fight it. Faintly he heard a car outside the memorial. Knowing it was his father, he hoped he would not enter, not now, not when the urge to kill was still in his head. His mother and brother would be safe in their coffins but no being outside that would be the same.  
  
Quickly, he used his own mind power to speed up the process. That way he could give the energy before wasting it on the impulse. Soon a faint beep was heard as everyone from the party came in. Like a wolf, Squall sprang from the chair and attacked the nearest person, Zell. In Squall's mind, he was not in control; the one in control was Morpheus, the Ancient of Hyne during the Corruption.  
  
Morpheus took control and Squall changed into a silver hair man with crimson eyes. Morpheus was the curse that blessed the Leonhart males of first born, a curse that took the primal instincts of Hyne's lover. Usually this happened on the festival of the Ancients but for Squall, it happened whenever he lost control of his powers.  
  
Zell quickly brought up his arms protect himself, "Squall what are you DOING?"  
  
Yet, Squall could not hear him. Squall was gone and Morpheus was here. Laguna quickly punched the cursed Ancient to get him off of Zell. Once off, Morpheus pounced on Selphie who quickly tried to counter him with Rapture.   
  
Morpheus was about to strangle her to death when some one yelled out, "Tranquil Space."   
  
Morpheus faded and in his place was an unconscious Squall on the ground. Everyone turned to see Raine get out of her coffin. Edea was in shock to see her sister alive and well. Soon the other coffin was open and came out was a Squall look-alike without the scar, the only difference was that he was shorter and had chestnut hair.  
  
Quickly the look-alike went to Squall's side and picked him up and carried him to the side room. Raine looked at her knight with great interest.  
  
"Raine, you have finally awakened," stuttered Laguna as he embraced his wife from long ago.  
  
"Yes, I have and so has Michel. Edea, how are you my sister," asked Raine, her quicksilver eyes turning into a soft blue.  
  
"As long as you are alive, I am fine, sister but how are you alive," responded Edea.  
  
"The powers of the Ancient have kept Michel and me alive through time. I believe the process that took place happened about four years ago helped our power as well. No matter, I care deeply about my son's health. It would seem that his wound has not been healed. Michel shall heal it for now but Squall is in need of rest."  
  
"Laguna what is going on," demanded Irvine, confused by the sudden appearance of a woman he thought was dead as well as the look alike Squall.  
  
"Ares has finally revealed himself, only time will tell if the destruction of this realm will be complete. Time was the source of all this and it will be the last of this," spoke Raine before her eyes turned yellow like Rinoa's, she began to chant,  
  
"On the island of Winter, she will be called  
From the depths of Centra, he will torch  
In the darkness of Esthar, he will call the void  
From Winhill, he will grieve  
During this the End will come  
  
"The One will fall  
In the darkness, he will merge  
In triumph, he will die  
In the grief, the Ragnarok will not destroy"  
  
Soon her eyes turned back to silver and she looked to Edea, "Another one," she asked.  
  
Edea nodded, her sister was given the gift of prophecy. Michel returned with a blood stained rag in his hand. Nodding to his mother and father, he motioned everyone to follow him.  
  
"I tried the best I could but no magic will heal his wound. This is the affliction of Ares, only he, the other, will heal them but now he will not," spoke Michel for the first time. His tone was softer than Squall's.  
  
In his eyes, he showed concern and grief. Unlike his brother, he was open with his emotions, perhaps because he did not went through the same horrors as Squall did in the past. Though he was with Squall during the coma in spirit, he learned to wield a gunblade just as good as his brother but not enough to surpass him or Seifer.  
  
Squall laid on the table, eyes close and undeniably pale almost like he was dead. His shirt was off as was his trench coat. All could see bandages from various wounds, the shoulders, stomach, left side, right side, etc. that and including other scars on his torso and arms. Edea went to his side and traced his scar on his head, noticing that it was blood red not pink like Seifer's.  
  
"Why does the wounds look like new," she asked, "I know that his wound from earlier is in the stomach but what of the others?"  
  
"Squall punishes himself; these are inflicted wounds taking during missions. He does not heal or cure himself anymore and today with the battle with Ares they must have reopened. He is not the man you have seen after the war, guilt is affliction now," responded Cid.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," said Irvine angrily.  
  
"He means Squall is an Ancient and so what he thinks, his body does physically. He wants to be wounded, he's wounded and so on," answered Edea.  
  
"Squall is a man of anguish. A man whose burden is guilt when it has no reason to be there," explained Laguna, stroking his son's hair.  
  
"But it does and I won't tell you," said Squall, getting up.  
  
"No you don't, you need to heal," responded Michel, pushing him down.  
  
"Not while Ares roam free," protested Squall, brushing off Michel and standing.  
  
"Where do you think you're going," asked Raine  
  
"After Ares, mother, to get revenge."  
  
"Revenge for what," asked Quistis.  
  
"Revenge for what happened 19 years ago."  
  
"You are not going anywhere, Headmaster's order," commanded Cid, "at least not after Ares. You are going to Trabia to relax. I may have giving you indefinite leave but that was until Raine and Michel are awake. Now you are back under my control and I can't have my best mercenary killed because of recklessness. I'm sending with you Irvine and Seifer to watch over you. Everyone else will track down Ares until you have regained your strength. Is that cleared?"  
  
"Yes, sir," saluted everyone.  
  
Squall glared but shrugged this was not what he wanted.

  
AN: Another Chapter, another mini-plot, actually it starts in Chapter 7. The next one is just an interlude but it does fit into the main plot. I hope you like this one and finally Michel is introduced but his knight has not been yet. Yes, Michel had a knight when he was five, one of his guardians acknowledged him then but its not a real Ancient-Knight bond, one thing is missing, more about that in future chapters. I hope I'm not confusing you.  
Disclaimer: I forgot to say this two chapters ago but the lyrics 'Weak' and 'Love Spell' are mine so don't take with out asking.  
  
Special Thanks to:   
Redrum (I think you should know that Squall will be in a threesome, just a reminder. Can't take one without the other in my opinion)   
Scribblemoose (I thank your praise)   
GG (The limit breaks are my own creation that I made about a year ago, thought I should use it this time)   
Azure Knight (Squall won't be single for long but I won't say how long ^^)   
RavensHaelo (Sorry don't know what you are talking about but oh well thanks anyway)   
  
  
Here's your quote  
All will be revealed in time  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart


	7. Chapter 6: Trusting Lion

Crimson Mask: Chapter 6: Trusting Lion  
By  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart  
  
  
They arrived the day before in the Ragnarok. It was Squall's private Cabin in the continent of Trabia in a clearing surrounded by forest and Hot Springs. The cold winter breezed didn't reach the springs. Squall had projected a heat shield around the clearing to stop the chill but not the view of snowflakes falling. When the snow touched the shield, it would melt. Like the Ice Goddess, the clearing was a beautiful among the harsh weather.  
  
Squall didn't like being in the company of anyone during his stay in the Cabin so he quickly left the Cabin at all times, residing in nearby cave to be alone and think over his life and how Ares came to be. Of course during the first day Seifer and Irvine had been worried but after some heated arguments with Squall they learned to lay off and yet they still worried. Unbeknownst to Squall, they followed him everywhere, just to watch him like old times when Squall would withdraw.  
  
"Squall, why don't you just tell us what is in your head," whispered Irvine, watching Squall parry an invisible opponent in the clearing, "Can't read your mind forever…"  
  
Seifer embraced the playboy; "He's scared that if we or anyone knows they will be taken away from him. He doesn't want to be alone yet he does."  
  
"When did you become an expert on him?"  
  
"Since our rivalry began and when did you want to question him," replied Seifer.  
  
"When I fell in love with him," smiling Irvine pulled the blonde to him and kissed his lips.  
  
"Well I have to defend my pride and take that love back from him," said Seifer kissing his koi's neck before grabbing Hyperion and heading outside.  
  
Once outside, Seifer swung the mighty gunblade to get Squall's attention, "Yo, Leonhart, I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"You already know that I am better than you so why even try," taunted Squall, thrusting out Lionheart in emphasis.  
  
"We'll see about that," with that he pounced on Squall.  
  
"WAIT," yelled Irvine stopping the blonde in mid-pounce, "I'm refereeing, that way none of you are scarred again; Quisty will never forgive me if I do."  
  
Nodding the two gunbladers saluted each other and began. From the sidelines, Irvine watched in awe as men fought with an intensity that could never be shown anywhere else. 'Except maybe when Squall is fighting Ares,' thought Irvine with a smile, 'whatever it did to hurt you Squall, we will help you get revenge. That's right; Seifer and I could always read you like an open book, all right, sometimes like an open book. You're hurt, you're hiding, you need us and we need you, we always will. We love you. Let me just hope that you feel the same for us too.' He looked back at the two duelists.  
  
Squall ducked at the up thrust as he prepared to jab Seifer in the knees, only to have his opponent parry it and strike his shoulder. Irvine moved to go in and stop but soon relented as Squall retaliated with a swing at Seifer's sword arm, taking blood. It was futile to stop what has been started. Squall parried another swing at his knees as he tried to cut Seifer's torso, which was blocked in a deadly sword-lock. The swords crossed and Squall for the first time look into Seifer's eyes.  
  
Taking a step back, he broke the interlock and started anew but his heart was no longer on the battle. He faltered; he was clumsy because in those eyes were desire he had seen in only one other and that was turned into a desire to destroy him. It was in the eyes of Ares when the two first encountered. Squall tried to block a strike at his shoulder but failed as Hyperion grazed his shoulder drawing blood. Squall tried to strike Seifer's left arm but Lionheart dropped from his hands and he fell to the ground and on to his knees.  
  
Seifer dropped Hyperion and ran to his fallen rival as Irvine did the same. They embraced Squall and Squall cried, his icy mask falling to the ground, pleading for them to let him go. They pulled back in shock, Squall never begged for anything and he never cried at least not when they were around him. Seifer forced Squall to look at him and kissed him on the lips, forcing his hibernating love to flow through his rival. Irvine hugged Squall tight, showing him his love.  
  
"Why," whispered Squall in shock as Seifer pulled away and caressed his neck.  
  
"Because we love you, we always have Squall and we want to help you. Let us in, please Squall let us love you, let us into your heart," whispered Seifer.  
  
"Let us in, let us help you. No one else may know it but we both know you're hurting, let us help you," pleaded Irvine, forcing Squall to look at him before kissing him with the same intensity as Seifer.  
  
"No, he will kill you, if I do. I don't want you to get hurt," whispered Squall as he broke the kiss, "He hurt Michel and mother because I loved them, I don't want him to hurt you too. He is my mirror, he sees my thoughts if I let him, but he knows my feelings bright as day. I can't love you but I…" He looked away.  
  
"You love us," said Seifer, as the truth dawned on him, "that's why you left to protect us and Garden but mainly to stop loving us but you still do."  
  
"We'll help you fight; you don't have to protect us. We don't need protection, we need you," replied Irvine.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts, Squall, for this one time let us in. Every Ancient needs a knight let us be yours," said Irvine.  
  
"How do you know," asked Squall in shock.  
  
"Matron told us when Selphie volunteered to be Rinoa's knight, we knew the procedure. Ultimecia never did the procedure with me that was why never control me fully," replied Seifer, "Besides I finally get to live out my romantic dream."  
  
Squall laughed but it was hollow and empty before his face turned stern. "No, not now, it will put you in to much danger and I can't afford it. It's bad enough; you know I love you but to be my knight is too much for me and you. He will use it against us and everyone. The Ragnarok will come surely from that bond," said Squall defensively.  
  
"Does that mean you reject us," said Irvine.  
  
"If you can protect yourselves from Ares then I am willing to anything with you. Not just because you love me but because I love you, both of you," then he mumbled to himself, "I hope I'm doing the right thing here…"  
  
"You are not making the wrong choice, Squall. We both love you and we will do anything and everything to prove that to you," whispered Seifer.  
  
He was going to kiss Squall when an alarm blazed from inside the cabin. Squall went inside to answer it but after hearing the message he collapsed and Seifer and Irvine went to comfort him and Squall began to tell them what was said.  
  
AN: This took sooo long, I hate it but the coupling or threesome is revealed and this does play in the plot so I hope you like it. About one third of the story is done and more is to come. Happy New Year!!!  
  
Special Thanks to:   
Redrum (Thanks for understanding on the threesome)   
GG (The answer to your question is in the next chapter)   
  
Here's your quote:   
Light my way, lead me out of darkness and into your arms  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart


	8. Author's notes

Just a revision on CM but I swear to put a new chapter as soon as I can but all I did was make this story flow more better. Anyway, I got a new story out called Seas of Turmoil and I'm working on an new story with some parts from CM but a totally new plot, at least I hope so. Right now, I need to get back into my Final Fantasy VII obsession to start writing, I'm stuck in Harry Potter. Plus I'm making more websites, but maybe when I'm finish with my new FF8 yaoi site, I can start writing again, who knows...

Squall Morpheus Leonhart


End file.
